Phobia
by Viceroy
Summary: Everybody's Scared Of Something.


Phobia

  
  


X walked down the brightly lit hall. He was on his way to Zero's room to pick up his friend for their afternoon training session. 

He'd almost reached his destination, when he heard Zero give a blood curdling scream. "Zero!!" he cried charging into the room. He charged his blaster ready to defend his friend against anything he may find, be it Mavericks, a stalker , a crazed fan or even Iris. But nothing could have prepared him for this..........

"Um.....Zero what are you doing?" X stared at his friend , The Crimson Hunter, The Mightiest Of The Mighty...as he balanced precariously on a table in full fighting armor.

"There's a mouse!!!!" Zero shrieked. His room was totaled , several pieces of furniture had been sliced into bits, and Zero was still swinging his beam saber wildly.

"Kill it , kill it, kill it kill it !!!!!!!!!" Zero wailed jumping up and down frantically in place.

X watched as the poor table strained under Zero's incisive bouncing. "I don't see a mouse " X said calmly walking into the room.

"It's over there!!!!" Zero screamed, yanking and twisting his pony tail with such ferocity, X knew he'd be combing out knots for the rest of the day.

"Where?" X picked up a large doyley and a tiny brown furry creature scurried from under it and between his legs.

"AAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!.....there...there..kill it kill it !!!!!" Zero swung his blade nearly taking off X's head. Missing his intended target however, the momentum knocked him to his stomach, his blade cutting through one of the table legs, and dumping him ungraciously to the floor. "Ungg...." Zero picked himself up just as the little critter scampered across his leg.

"Arrrgghhh!!!" he cried making a mad dash for his pole lamp. "X get it!!!" He wailed teetering wildly.

X searched the apartment for almost ten minutes, "Zero, I can't find it....it's probably gone" he shrugged.

"No...it's here, I know it is ...it's waiting for me to get down then..." Zero's eyes gleamed with derangement

"Zero" X interrupted him"we have to get to our training session"

"Never, no...I won't....I won't!!!!!" Zero snapped trying to keep up on the wobbly lamp.

X sighed this was not going to be fun, they had to get to the training room. But with Zero in hysterics and stubbornly refusing to get down, what was he to do?

"Oh alright , come on Zero I'll carry you across" X gave an irritated huff.

"What?"

"I'll carry you out of your room away from the evil Mickey mouse"

"Hmph!!"

"Unless you wanna stay here, cuddling that lamp of yours all day?"

"Alright get over here"

  
  


"Ummph" X groaned. Trying to carry Zero with both of them in armor was difficult at best.

The blonde reploid hugged X's neck tightly, his chest plate pressed into X's face. The only area X had been able to get a grip on was the black leggings on Zero's thighs. Holding one with each elbow and pressing against Zeros hips from the back with his hands, he heaved up his heavy burden and began to walk blindly towards the door.

"Don't drop me!!!" Zero cried clutching tighter.

"Mmmmph mmhh mmmppphh!!!" Came X's muffled response.

Zero swung his head from side to side making sure that the rodent menace was not following them, his huge pony tail swinging madly from side to side along with his head.

"Zero hold still" X groaned, just as his blue booted foot came to rest on his hair.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH it's got me!!!!!!!!!! Zero yelled, X stumbled forward pitching the poor reploid into the closet.

There was a loud crash and more screaming from Zero as he darted out of the closet and power dived back on top of X.

"Arrggghhhh save me save me!!!!!!" He cried, metal grinding as he attempted to climb higher up on his friend.

"Zero ...stop ow , your slipping...hold still!!!!" X grabbed Zero's leggings again and heaved the robot upward on to his arms. However Zero's desperate movements were causing him to slip back down. "Damn it Zero hold still!!!!!"

  
  


Dr. Cain stood in the doorway watching with wonder, he'd been in his office doing some paper work when he'd heard Zero screaming......He'd never expected to find this.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat.

"Dr. Cain " X's head appeared from behind one of Zero's arms ".....um......sorry...we're late for practice......I can explain..."

Dr. Cain held up a hand "Save it X" he walked into the room and gave them a long stare, the sighed uneasily. He was never good with these sorts of talks, but judging by the two of them and the room they weren't having much luck in their adventures.

"Um.........X.......Zero.......I know there comes a time when....ahh...when certain ....desires seem to take hold of our.....unnn..our minds.........and we feel we must.... act upon them.."

"Huh?" X gave him a look.

"Well...you know the birds and the bees" Cain shrugged.

"Arrghh..." X back stepped, nearly tripping on Zero's hair again. "You thought I was banging Zero!!!!"

Zero craned his neck around to look at Cain , his eyes wide as saucers. "How the fuck did you come to that conclusion Einstein!!!!" The blonde snapped " we're both in bloody armor, take a bit of the intimacy away, wouldn't you think?"

"I....I" Cain stuttered "I thought you might need instruction...on how to ..unn...preform"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!" Zero was in a fit of laughter now, he was shaking so much X was having trouble keeping his grip.

"You thought we'd need instructions to know how to screw!!!!" Zero howled again " HA ...who...who from...ha ha ha ...you....do you remember how!!!!!!!!"

X whooped out his delight, leaning against a counter for support "ha ha ha I...I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off yet HA ha HA !!!" He finally had put Zero down, and lean fully on the counter to keep standing. "HA ha ha..ok ok ha ha " He wiped tears from his eyes and tried to attempt some composure.

Cain looked on unamused. " But what about the scream I heard" he said.

"Oh that was Zero" X giggled " there was a mouse in his room"

"Oh.....

Ya but don't worry" X grinned"we'll try to keep it down"he gave Cain a wink.

"well I guess I should be going .." Cain said face bright red by now.

"Hold on Doc, take this little guy with you" X said handing him a little brown mouse.

"Arrrgghh god get it away!!! Zero screamed hurling a vase at the creature and the quickly retreating figure of Dr. Cain.

  
  


"Well that's over" X said as Zero jumped down off the counter.

"Thank goodness .....I guess I'm gonna have to clean up my place when I get back" Zero sighed.

"Yep. Ya know I never would have guessed the great and powerful Zero would be afraid of a little mouse." X laughed.

"Everybody's afraid of something" Zero replied hotly.

"HA ...everybody but me!!!" X smirked

"Oh really" Zero asked smugly, he pointed to a tiny black speck sailing through the air.

"Huh?' X said as it landed on his nose, he had to cross his eyes to see it.

"A..a...a..spider!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" X shouted, he slapped himself across the face, then took off out the door. 

Zero calmly picked up his saber and followed him to the training room. shaking his head as he went down the hall "Really all that fuss over a little spider"

  
  


END?


End file.
